Una voz en mi interior
by Scath Kurten Wolff
Summary: A Matthew siempre lo molestan en la escuela y no habla con nadie, sólo con Kumajiro. ¿Qué decidió hacer Matt después de la charla con su oso? Songfic. Adv: AU, Nombres Humanos.  Canción: Voces en mi interior.  Artista: Porta.  Álbum: Transtono bipolar.


Bueno, aquí vengo con un segundo fic. Es el primero que hago de Hetalia y pues xD salió de una canción de Porta, Voces en mi interior, de la cual, sí ._. me basé demasiado en la letra xD.

Agradecimientos a Deidi y a mi manitu Sasu (Yuriy) por tomarse la molestia de ir leyendo y por betear esta cosa rara xDD.

En fin, los dejo leer a gusto(:

**Una voz en mi interior.**

— Kumajiro, necesito hablar —dijo un joven rubio entre sollozos. El oso le miró como si esperara que el joven continuara — Lo han vuelto a hacer, mis compañeros me han golpeado. No entiendo porque lo hacen si yo nunca les he hecho nada. Sólo dicen que soy débil y que soy raro…

Matthew Williams es un joven canadiense de sexto semestre de preparatoria. Es un joven tranquilo y es de los más inteligentes de su escuela. Desde pequeño, sus compañeros de grupo solían pedirle ayuda para las tareas y demás asuntos académicos y él los ayudaba, pues también es muy amable.

Le gusta la música y también el hockey, como a casi todos sus compañeros de clase. Pero no le gusta mucho jugarlo, después de todo, las actividades físicas nunca habían sido su fuerte. Sin embargo, se había unido al equipo escolar en primer semestre. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, así que lo hizo para poder integrarse.

A pesar de todo, este último año de preparatoria parecía que se había vuelto invisible para sus actuales compañeros y sus maestros. Excepto para un grupo de cuatro brabucones de su salón, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio y Lovino.

Estos chicos lo maltrataban desde mediados de primer semestre. Física y psicológicamente. Matthew lo recordaba bien pues, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, se había convertido en rutina. Y no sólo eso, sino que había llegado a cambiar su vida.

En su segundo semestre, el joven dejó el equipo de hockey. Perdió el interés en integrarse con sus compañeros. Hasta sus maestros decían que había cambiado: antes, era su _alumno estrella_, pues siempre participaba, pero después de un tiempo, dejó de hacerlo. Poco antes de terminar el semestre, el maestro tutor había llamado a su padre, Arthur, para hablar con él acerca del cambio de actitud de Matthew.

Y desde ese día, su padre comenzó a quejarse de él, diciendo que era un chico problemático. Así que sólo podía hablar con su hermano, Alfred. Pero también eso cambió luego de que un día fue a hablar con él en el descanso (pues iban en la misma escuela). Ese mismo día, al final de clases, Gilbert y su grupo lo esperaban en la salida de la escuela con otras personas. Poco más de diez. Y antes de golpearlo como nunca, le amenazaron.

"_Alfred no va a ayudarte, él está con nosotros" _—recordaba perfectamente lo que le habían dicho — _"Nos dijo que fuiste a lloriquear con él, jajaja…"_

"_Si vuelves a llorar con Al, te daremos otra paliza, niño"_

"_¡Vamos a darle!"_

Después de que lo hubieran golpeado, se quedó un rato en la escuela. Llegó tarde a casa. Su padre le regañó. Luego de eso, fue a su habitación y se encerró.

— Mattie, ¿estás bien? —Alfred tocaba la puerta de su habitación insistentemente, pero Matt no abrió. Recordó lo que le habían dicho y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran. Se cubrió con su sábana y esperó a que Alfred se fuera.

Ya no hablaba con nadie, ni con su hermano o con su padre. No es que fuera antisocial o algo por el estilo, es sólo que ya no quería que lo golpearan. Ni escuchar a su padre decirle que era un bueno para nada.

Así que, ahora solo tenía a su mascota, su oso Kumajiro, el único con quien podía hablar.

—_Cada cosa que hagas es una excusa para golpearte. Lo sabes, ¿no, Matthew?_

— Sí, sí lo sé. Ya no puedo jugar en el equipo de hockey, no puedo levantar la mano en clase, no puedo hablar ni con mi hermano. Y mi padre no me escucha. Ya no puedo hacer nada, Kumajiro.

— _Arthur no entendería nada de esto. Alfred tampoco. Pero tienes que hacer algo, sentado no lograrás nada. Yo sí te entiendo. Tal vez, hasta pueda ayudarte. Acabaremos con todo, claro, si me dejas aconsejarte _—el joven ladeó un poco su cabeza como si así pudiese concentrarse mejor en lo que escuchaba —_El miedo es normal pero estos niños abusan de ello. Si sigues así, continuarán humillándote, te encerrarán en algún salón, en el techo de la escuela o te amarrarán y te dejarán en la calle, en algún callejón oscuro. Sólo para verte llorar y suplicar._

— Soy invisible para todos… Y a veces me gustaría serlo también para ellos… — cerró sus ojos al momento que suspiraba — Para los maestros también lo soy, nunca me ayudan cuando los demás me golpean.

— _Para mí no eres invisible, Mattie_. —el animal le sonrió. Hizo una pausa y continuó con el mismo tono serio de antes— _Si nadie te ayuda, te dan ganas de hacer tu propia justicia, ¿o no?_ — el rubio asintió. Se quitó sus anteojos para limpiar unas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir —_Evitar esa humillación, evitar el maltrato. Todo lo malo que te hacen sólo por ser diferente a ellos._

—Sí, sólo es por eso, estoy solo, sólo tú me escuchas. —Hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada — He pensado en terminar con todo el sufrimiento y…

— _Con huir no resolverás nada. _—le interrumpió— _Anda, córtate las venas. Con eso, podrías hasta darles lo que quieren. Les demostrarías lo que dicen de ti. _—sonrió con cinismo. Segundos después, comenzó a reírse — _Cada que te veo traes nuevos moretones de tanto que te golpean. Sólo mírate, sin hacer nada, ya hasta das pena. _

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, entonces?

— _Has aguantado demasiado, ¿no lo crees? Yo sí... ¿Sabes qué? Lucha, pequeño Mattie. Date a respetar; que te comiencen a notar y a tratarte con el respeto que mereces. Dime, ¿no estás harto ya de aguantar todo eso? _—El rubio volvió a mirarle con más interés —_Véngate de todo aquél que te ha hecho daño, demuéstrales que no eres el debilucho que creen que eres._

El pequeño animal le sonrió (o eso pensó Matthew) y fue hacia la cama que tenía a un lado de la del chico. Se acomodó y se durmió. En cambio, Matthew se quedó sentado en el suelo, donde antes hablaba con Kumajiro, pensando en lo que él le había dicho. ¿Vengarse? No, él no era así y no iba a dejar que esos _malnacidos_ le hicieran cambiar más de lo que ya había cambiado por su culpa.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y todo seguía igual en el colegio de Matthew. Estos cuatro chicos seguían golpeándolo cuando podían hacerlo mientras los maestros continuaban sin ayudarle. Mientras, él se la pasaba convenciéndose de que eran buenos muchachos, que un día cambiarían y dejarían de molestarle…

Cosa que no sucedió. Y esto terminó de molestar a Matthew. Tal vez la idea de Kumajiro no había sido tan mala…

Fue entonces que un viernes, a casi un mes de terminar el semestre, el chico asistió con algo más de ánimo a su escuela. Tanto, que luego de casi dos años, llegó temprano. Pero, en la entrada, ahí estaban ellos.

— Miren quien llegó — Lovino le dio un codazo a Antonio, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

— _Mon ami_, es el pequeño Mattie — Francis se acercó un poco a Gilbert, señalándole con la mirada al rubio.

— Ahora sí llegó temprano — Antonio rió después del comentario.

— _Guten Morgen, _Mattie, ¿cómo estás? — El albino se acercó a Matthew con los demás detrás de él. Tan pronto se acercaron, los cuatro sonrieron de modo burlesco.

Matthew no dijo nada. Sólo escuchó un suspiro propio y las risas de ellos antes de que comenzaran a golpearlo. Ni siquiera miró a donde estaban los demás, pues ya sabía que ninguno lo ayudaría. Minutos después, sonó la campana. Ya era hora de entrar, así que los cuatro se alejaron del rubio para ir a su salón.

El chico se quedó unos momentos ahí, riendo como si estuviera loco en vez de llorar como siempre lo hacía. "_Sólo esperen; todo habrá terminado en un rato_", pensó. Se levantó y se metió en un baño. Decidió esperar ahí unos momentos, sólo hasta que todos estuviesen en su respectivo salón y los pasillos, vacíos.

Se escurrió hasta la prefectura y agradeció que no hubiese nadie. Entró y tomó las llaves de su salón, luego, subió al tercer piso y fue a su aula. Se aseguró que no hubiese nadie ahí. Sacó unas botellas de gasolina de su mochila y, aprovechando que la puerta estaba en la parte posterior del aula, abrió sigilosamente y vertió el líquido de los recipientes en el suelo. Tomó las últimas dos botellas y aventó la gasolina para que cayera sobre todos. Algunos voltearon y, sin poder reaccionar, lo vieron en la entrada, encendiendo un fósforo y aventándolo hacia ellos.

Matthew cerró la puerta y la aseguró por fuera. Echó sus manos en sus bolsillos y retrocedió unos pasos, mirando con burla la puerta de su salón.

— Ya no soy un debilucho como ustedes pensaban, ¿o si lo soy? ¿Eh, Gilbert? ¿Francis? ¿Antonio? ¿Lovino? ¿Qué me dices tú, Alfie? ¿Soy el mismo chico débil que siempre va de llorón contigo? —murmuró el chico y luego de darle una última mirada al aula, comenzó a caminar mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros de clase y de su maestra de Biología dentro.

Minutos después de que el fuego comenzara, los bomberos habían llegado a la escuela, ubicaron el salón que se incendiaba y empezaron su labor para apagar el fuego y rescatar a los chicos que aun podían ser salvados. De todo el grupo, los bomberos lograron salvar a poco más de una cuarta parte de los alumnos pues cuando ellos llegaron, unos jóvenes habían sido alcanzados por las llamas mientras que, de otros, lo único que quedaba eran sus cadáveres calcinados.

Una vez que apagaron el fuego, se dieron cuenta de que la maestra del grupo no estaba, ni siquiera su cuerpo. Segundos después, un perro del equipo de bomberos empezó a olfatear algo en el pasillo entre los salones de la planta baja y el patio. Poco tardaron en darse cuenta de que se trataba de la maestra: al parecer se había lanzado desde una ventana en su intento histérico por huir del fuego.

— ¡Kumajiro! —Matthew saludó al osito en cuanto lo vio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. — ¡Lo hice! ¡Les demostré que no era el pequeño niño débil al que siempre podían golpear!

— _Me alegro, Mattie y dime, ¿Cómo te va ahora? Ya no te había visto…_

— Ya lo sé, han pasado ¿qué? Cuatro meses, ¿no? —se ensanchó la sonrisa del chico. Después, su rostro reflejaba nostalgia —Es que ya no he ido a la escuela ni a casa, pero ¿sabes? Me gusta este lugar. Aquí no hay nadie que me moleste o que me golpee. Aquí no me tratan mal —sonrió de nuevo.

— _Entonces, te va mucho mejor ahora._

— ¡Sí! —aquella sonrisa volvió al rostro de Matthew— Todo es casi perfecto aquí, te digo, ¡nadie me hace nada malo! Lo único que no me gusta es que a veces me dan pastillas. Dicen las enfermeras que son para tranquilizarme… pero saben mal.

— _Eso no durará mucho, Mattie, no te preocupes._

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta cuando alguien la abrió. No podían ver quién era, sólo veían una sombra.

— Hola, Matthew —el hombre se acercó al rubio. Una enfermera entró detrás del hombre, con una inyección en una mano y un par de pastillas en la otra.

— ¿Qué hice mal con estos chicos? —se preguntó Arthur en voz baja mientras veía a aquellas personas entrar a la habitación en la que estaba su hijo, tratando de de recordar si había fallado en algo al educar a Matthew o a Alfred; ahora ninguno de ellos estaba con él.

Traducciones:

_Mon ami_: Mi amigo.

_Guten Morgen: _Buenos días.

Bueno, es todo :D ojalá les haya gustado :3 dejen review, ¿si? :3

Danke por leer x3


End file.
